Obvious Evidence
by NMartin
Summary: Regina goes to pick up Heny she doesn't expect to find the Savior adorably asleep on the couch. She takes a picture, knowing that no one will see it. She's wrong, of course, and Emma finds it.


She slept peacefully, eyes closed and a smile on her lips as soft snores escaped them. Emma was slightly cute when she was asleep, the woman hated to admit it, but thankfully she would never have to tell anyone that. Henry was upstairs packing clean clothes and homework to take, leaving the woman with _little miss Sleeping Savior_. She sat down on the armchair next to her, watching her with attention. Emma looked so happy, without having to be worried about the things that were going on in town. She was curled up into a ball, hands on her chest as she snuggled up with a blanket in her arms.

But not just a blanket, the blanket. Her blanket, the one that she had when she was a baby. Regina inhaled deeply and chewed down on her lip, blushing slightly. Emma was so beautiful, she did not even know how to describe it. Still biting down on her lip, an idea appeared on her mind. She was going to get away with this so easily, and now one would ever know. She took out her phone, unlocking the screen and selecting the camera. "Very cute, Miss Swan." she muttered between giggles, taking a picture. "Very cute..." she muttered again, staring at it.

Why did she feel so weirdly amazed by that picture? Sure, she had always liked Emma, but this was too much. She felt everything those stupid movies Snow had bought her for her birthday described. The stupid butterflies on her stomach, the stupid need to kiss the woman… _Get your shit together, Regina._ She shook her head, then gave a last glance at the picture. Nothing would happen if she put it as her lockscreen, no one would see. "Mom?" she heard Henry say, looking at her before heading to the kitchen. He appeared a second later. "I'm ready, I left mom a note on the fridge. Let's go?"

"Yeah..." the brunette spoke, standing up and glancing at Emma once more. "Let's go."

* * *

It was Monday, which meant that Emma had to go pick up Henry after school. The sheriff was glad to see her son again, despite actually having spent time with him and Regina the day before. She loved spending time with them, and now that the other woman was more friendly with her— actually she had become her best friend , which made the blonde feel slightly awkward. It wasn't the first time she fell for a straight woman, but the fact that they already shared almost their whole lives made it even weirder than she had expected. She walked with the boy to Granny's diner, finding Regina there, already sitting in Henry's favorite booth and drinking from a strawberry milkshake. She looked like a teenager from the distance, extremely innocent at the same time that she kept her dangerous beauty.

"Hey." Emma laughed, waiting for her son to sit and then sitting next to him. Regina furrowed her brows, not knowing why Emma looked so amused. "You've got a milkshake moustache." she chuckled. Regina quickly wiped it from her mouth and looked at Ruby approaching, smiling at her slightly. "The usual." the blonde spoke.

Soon the three of them were lively talking about the boy's day and how Snow had finally started to teach maths instead of how to sing to birds, for what Regina was more than thankful. The conversation slowly switched to Emma's day, which had gone slowly since there were few calls now that no villains caused trouble— at least they were having a calm month for now. Regina excused herself, leaving the phone on the table after checking if she had any missed calls. As the toilet door closed after her, the mobile started buzzing and ringing. "You should pick up, mom, it's Kathryn."

"How do you even know that?"

"She's the only one who calls mom apart from you."

Emma swallowed hard. Was it true that Regina was so lonely? Did she only have one friend, as some people joked? She inhaled deeply and shook her head, then took the phone— just in time for Kathryn to hang up and the lock screen to appear. Emma left the phone on the table, then quickly reached for it. Had she seen what she had just seen? She looked at it again, gasping loudly. _When the hell did she take that picture?! And why the hell is it her lock screen?!_

"I'm going to the bathroom." she told Henry as she stood up. Quickly rushing to the toilet, she caught a glance of Regina opening the door, but quickly pushed her back in before she was outside. Between mumbling and questions from the other, she locked the door behind them and held the phone in front of her. "What is this?"

"What are you doing with my phone?"

"When did you take this picture?" Emma pursed her lips, still holding the phone in front of her with her arm stretched. She was not angry, not at all. Just scared. She was not used to be caught in that kind of moments, when she was so vulnerable. She was ashamed to admit it, but the blanket was the only object she had from her parents and the only thing that made her feel less alone sometimes. She knew that with the blanket she would be able to fall asleep faster, but she had not thought that Regina would see her. "And why the hell do you have a picture of me asleep in the couch as your lock screen?"

"Okay, don't get mad at me." Regina sighed calmly, shrugging she stared at the other's eyes. "I saw you there when I picked Henry up and you looked really adorable, and I just— well, there is nothing wrong about having a picture of my best friend as a lock screen."

"That's… actually really nice." Emma sighed and pulled back, then leant on the sink and left the phone next to it. "I've never had a friend before. Like, not after Lily, and that did not end well."

"Well, I'm your friend." Regina spoke, walking to Emma and putting her hand on her shoulder. "You have me, and other friends and people who love you." she smiled. At those words, the blonde turned around and looked at Regina with a curious look.

"You love me?"

"As a friend, yeah."

They fell silent for many seconds, Regina startled by the direct question. What Emma was trying to ask was obvious, and she was not subtle. "I need to ask you something, and I don't want you to lie to me." the blonde stated, hesitating slightly before putting her arm on the other's shoulder, then quickly pulling back and putting some distance between them. "Are you bisexual?"

"Bi— Bisexual?"

"Yes. Do you like both men and women?"

"Why would you ask that?!"

"Because I'm bisexual, and if there is a remote chance that you like women, that you like _me,_ I want to know."

"You want to know if I like you? Why— Do you like both men and women?"

"That's what bisexual means."

"And you like _me_?"

"Yeah."

"In a more than friends way…?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Yeah…"

"I'm falling for you." Regina finally confessed after a few moments of silence. Looking into Emma's green eyes, she shrugged. "I like you, I've have for a while. But I have never been with a woman, and I've never really have had feelings for a woman before. I think. And it's scary." Regina sighed and looked down. Walking towards the sink, she took the phone and unlocked it. "I'm sorry I took the picture. I'm going to delete it now."

"No." Emma shook her head and moved to her side, stopping her. "It's okay, keep it." she grinned, shrugging. "But with one condition."

"And that is…?"

"That you go on a date with me."

"A date?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"So you decide if you want to date me."

"Emma, I don't need to go on a date to decide." the brunette laughed, turning to the other and laughing before taking the savior's hand. She swallowed hard and inhaled deeply, then stood on her tip toes and kissed her softly. Emma was surprised slightly at first, but soon her hand was on the other's cheek, returning the kiss gently. They smiled against the other's lips, not wanting to pull back. "I already want to date you."

"We're still having a date." Emma whispered with a laugh before pulling the other close again, kissing her deeply. This time, there was no laughing, no giggling between kisses. Regina fell completely into the kiss, hands going to the back of Emma's neck and keeping her body against hers. Tongues dancing with each other, their kisses were passionate, pants escaping their lips as they become heavy. Emma moved them to her bottom and making her jump into her arms. The other quickly complied, and the savior easily sat the other into the sink, positioning herself between her legs and returning to kiss her.

"Henry is going to start wondering what are we doing here…" she heard Regina mutter a few minutes later, her chest rising and falling heavily as Emma's hand caressed the back of her thigh. The savior's jacket had been forgotten on the floor, her face flushed as she stared at the other.

"Come home for dinner tonight?"

"To your apartment?"

"We can have dinner there, then go out for a drink."

"But Henry—"

"Henry will be fine home alone, he's not twelve anymore."

"And if we… You know."

"Your house."

"Sounds good."

"It does…"

"Emma don't look at me like that…"

"Just one minute more, then we go outside."

* * *

"You took a lot of time in there." the teenager told his mothers as they sat on the boot with him, Emma straightening her jacket and Regina letting out a happy sigh. "I already finished my milk shake."

"Sorry kiddo, we had to talk about some things and it took longer we expected."

"Okay." he spoke, his eyes now fixed on his mother's lips. They were not as red as usual, unlike Emma's, that looked redder and even slightly swollen. Raising a brow, he looked from one to the other and opened his eyes widely. "Anyway, I told Grace I'd go to her house to do homework with her." he stood up and took his bag from the floor, then smiled. "But moms, next time you want to share lipstick, use the tube." he added before running out of the diner. Both women's mouths fell open, eyes staring at the teenager until he disappeared and then to each other. They burst in laughter, Emma taking the other's hand.

"Well," she grinned. "He inherited his mom's sass."


End file.
